Sex Please ?
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Cuddy demande à House de traiter un dossier... particulier. Et si le moment était venu de ?... House/Cuddy comme vous rêvez de les voir ! /!\ petit NC-17 /!\ Oui parce que avec un titre comme celui-ci forcément. OS. Pas de spoiler.


**Auteur :** Tiff  
**Ship :** Mouahah HUDDY ! (vous croyez quoi ?)  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à par la folie et puis ces espèces de mots que j'ai mis ensemble pour former une phrase bizarre. Les personnages, hop à la fox ! La chanson, hop à Mylène. Ah et on ne me paie pas pour écrire (qui a dit heureusement ?)  
**Genre :** Avec un titre comme ça… Vous voulez vraiment une précision ? Relation humaine.  
**BR adorée :** Delph  
**Notes :** la 1ère partie a été faite en m'inspirant du fameux document que voici (trouvé sur le net, aucune idée qui la fait mais ce n'est pas moi) :

http: // img187 . image shack . us / img187 /8226/ sex cuddy

2ème partie en chanson s'il vous plait. Les paroles de la chanson sont plus importantes que la chanson en tant que tel. Pas de spoiler.

Les commentaires sont toujours très appréciés ! Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Sex Please ?**

House profitait de cette sensation que lui procurait la chips qui céda sous ses dents. Il profitait aussi de voir Cuddy, énervée, quitter son bureau.

_Flash back._

Cuddy entra abruptement dans son bureau. Son intention était si claire que les quatre autres occupants de la pièce en sortirent immédiatement.

« Oh Cuddy, quel plaisir !  
- Vous vous foutez de moi ?  
- _Choqué._ Je n'oserais jamais !  
- _Tentant de se calmer._ Que vous n'aimiez pas la clinique, j'avais compris !  
- Alors on est d'accord !  
- Prescrire à une nonne de se, j'utilise vos mots, DECOINCER ?  
- Motivé. Mon remède à moi contre la déprime !  
- Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll ?  
- Pour elle, il n'y en avait qu'un des trois de conseillé.  
- _Lassée._ Me voilà rassurée.  
- Elle n'a pas aimé ?  
- Elle n'a pas aimé se retrouver devant un bordel alors que vous lui avez conseillé un soi-disant nouveau médecin.  
- Quel dommage. Il y aurait eu une frustrée de moins sur terre.  
- _Méfiante._ C'était un sous-entendu ça.  
- Ah bon ?  
- _Elle leva les yeux au ciel._ Le mieux c'est de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.  
- Si vous cherchez l'adresse que j'ai donnée à la nonne, suffit de demander.  
- _Elle s'apprêtait à partir._ Non merci.  
- Sinon vous savez où j'habite non ?  
- House ! Le jour où vous assumerez vos avances, on en reparlera. En attendant. Bonne soirée ! »

_Fin du Flash Back._

N'écoutant que le bruit de ses pas sur le sol, Cuddy réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Pour la trentième fois depuis le début de la semaine. Faisait-il semblant d'être attiré par elle ? Etait-ce un jeu ou était-il prêt à mettre en pratique ses avances ? Et elle ? Etait-elle prête à ce qu'il assume ?

Elle eut une révélation dans l'ascenseur ! Elle allait lui laisser une chance d'assumer ses paroles ! Et puis tant pis pour lui s'il la laissait passer… La chance. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à le lui faire comprendre. A être suffisamment discrète afin d'éviter que tout l'hôpital soit au courant. Il fallait qu'elle frappe fort. Ce n'était décidément pas tous les jours qu'elle envisageait de coucher avec son employé.

Il était 15h23 lorsque House rejoignit son bureau. Cas résolu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ne rien faire jusqu'à 17heures. Il posa ses pieds sur le bureau et enclencha sa PSP.

« Dr House ? »

Ah non pas maintenant ! Il leva vaguement les yeux.

« Vous m'avez dit bonne soirée lors de notre dernière conversation.  
- Les choses changent.  
- Mon cas est résolu. Si vous voulez que je parle à l'autre nonne vous rêvez.  
- _Un dossier atterrit sur son bureau._ Je veux simplement que vous jetiez un œil à se dossier .  
- Et ?  
- Et voir si vous pouvez vous en occupez ou non.  
- _Il releva la tête, étonné._ Vous ne me forcez pas à le prendre ?  
- Non.  
- Alors je n'en veux pas.  
- Ben vous jetterez quand même un œil et vous me tenez au courant.  
- Mais puisque je vous dis que non .  
- Et moi je vous dis que oui ! »

Elle tapa du talon au sol et sortit de la pièce, énervée, une fois encore. Elle était à deux doigts de lui reprendre, le dossier. Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que le sexe est meilleur une fois énervé ?

Il reposa sa PSP et prit le dossier en main. Bizarre quand même. Elle semblait vouloir qu'il prenne le dossier sans vraiment lui donner d'argument pour. Et puis il n'avait pas l'air si compliqué que ça, très peu de feuilles donc très peu d'examens.

Le menu de la cantine ? Il secoua la tête, il devait y avoir autre chose. Ah oui. Il ravala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait aperçu que le haut de cette feuille anormalement rose-saumon.

_W__hy I MUST have sex with you._

Cette fille était folle ! Son cœur manqua un battement. Il allait quand même le lire, ce dossier.

_Tonight._ Ce soir, elle voulait coucher avec lui, ce soir !

Très étrange le fait d'avoir un formulaire à cocher. L'utilisait-elle pour d'autre personne ou était-il le seul ? Un pincement de jalousie le fit continuer.

_You're hot._ Ça c'était gentil. _You've got big hands._ Il regarda ses mains. Il était vrai que ses mains n'étaient pas minuscules mais avoir de grandes mains était peut-être un sous-entendu qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis était-il intimidé par un peu d'assurance ?

_It would upset my mother._ Cette fille était folle ! Si coucher avec lui contrariait la mère de Cuddy, il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ça consisterait un argument de plus.

_I'm horny._ Ah ben voilà qui était intéressant ! Et ça allait très bien avec le _'It's been a while'_ plus bas. Un rictus s'affichait sur son visage. Une Cuddy excitée et en manque. Il l'aimait bien, ce dossier.

_I ne__ed to release tension._ Oh que oui ! Lui aussi il avait besoin de relâcher toute cette tension ! _To stop fighting._ Signer la trêve sous la couette le tentait de plus en plus. _So you'll shut up._ Il allait se taire pour la faire parler, crier…

Elle avait réussi. Rien qu'un petit bout de papier et il commençait à faire chaud dans cette pièce. Il voulut retirer sa chemise mais il n'était qu'en t-shirt. Il prit donc une sucette en bouche et continua sa 'lecture'.

_Because you owe me._ Il le lui devait ? En quelles raisons ? _Because I owe you._ Elle le lui devait aussi ? Intéressant, vraiment… Il souffla. _I heard you were good._ Elle lui mettait la pression en plus. _I'm that good. _Ça il n'en doutait plus !

_I'm not good at saying no._ Elle aimait dire non mais ne le faisait jamais.

Il y avait quand même deux petits points qui retenaient son attention. _I Want to make a baby._ et _I'm ovulating._ Il savait qu'elle ovulait. Il l'embêtait toujours plus durant cette période. Par simple plaisir.

Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Mauvaise idée. Cuddy en sous-vêtement faisait des apparitions dans son imagination.

_Our bodies fit._ Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour vérifier cette théorie. _Why not ?_ Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas ? Elle avait réussi à le torturer. Rien ne le retenait. Rien.

Il regarda autour de lui. Comme s'il allait trouver la réponse sur le mur ! _Please._ Aïe… Il l'entendait clairement le supplier au creux de son oreille. _I'll pay you._ Il lança sa balle contre le mur, referma le dossier avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

Il dénicha un post-it derrière la fameuse feuille rose-saumon.

_102 Carnegie Center – 20h30_

_Chambre n°234_

Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il était condamné à coucher avec elle. Il devait parler avec Wilson. Non, Wilson était une mauvaise idée. Il allait lui dire de foncer. Il prit un nouveau post-it, il allait lui répondre, discrètement.

Il était 17h32 lorsque Cuddy ouvrit avec appréhension le dossier déposé discrètement sur son bureau. Il avait profité qu'elle se soit absentée pour le lui glisser, ni vu ni connu. Deux demandes de biopsies refusées, une prescription de vicodine à signer et un petit mot.

_Because I'm the one who can't say no._

_Because I want you to shut me up._

Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle était définitivement folle ! Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir provoqué. S'il allait assumer, elle allait faire de même. Il était trop tard pour reculer et si elle ne saisissait pas cette chance, il y avait de grands risques pour qu'elle finisse frustrée à tout jamais, dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire des cas, il en profiterait pour le lui rappeler jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Douchée, habillée, maquillée. Lisa tournait en rond dans cette chambre trop lumineuse, ou pas assez. Elle avait tiré les rideaux, allumé la lampe de chevet. La lumière était tamisée, l'air légèrement embaumé de son parfum. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

Sera-t-il à l'heure ? Faudrait-il encore qu'il vienne…

_http __: // w w w .daily motion . com /video/ x18hwo_deshabillezmoi-clip-officiel_music_

_Mylene Farmer – Déshabillez-moi_

La porte s'ouvrit. Pile à l'heure. La lumière l'éclaira brièvement. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe noire qui la mettait suffisamment en valeur. Ses jambes, ornées d'un bas, étaient partiellement cachée par des bottes.

Il en frémissait d'avance. Sans vraiment y croire, il fit les premiers pas à l 'intérieur, ne la quittant pas du regard.

C'est elle qui referma la porte d'un coup sec. Elle ne voulait pas que la situation lui échappe des mains. Être bien habillée était une chose, le garder dans un état d'ébahissement en était une autre. Elle allait lui faire regretter toutes ses années à lui tourner autour sans jamais concrétiser.

« _Déshabillez-moi… déshabillez-moi_ »

Ces premiers mots claquèrent dans la nuit. Il s'approcha, elle se recula.

« _Oui mais pas tout de suite… pas trop vite…_ »

Il pouvait lui obéir…

_Gémissant entre chaque pause._ « Sachez me convoiter… me désirer… me captiver ! »

Il ravala difficilement sa salive. Ok. Il devait être l'homme de la situation. Elle tournait autour de lui, ne lui laissant que l'occasion de l'effleurer.

Ses doigts brûlaient d'envie, sa bouche frémissait à l'idée de l'embrasser.

_Mais ne soyez pas comme tous les hommes… trop pressés._

Il la déshabilla du regard, _Dévorez-moi des yeux,_ imaginant chaque parcelle de sa peau sous l'emprise de ses mains. _Mais avec retenue. _ Sa main, à elle, caressa son visage. Il fit deux pas en sa direction. Elle ne bougea pas.

Son corps frôla le sien. _Pour que je m'habitue, peu à peu..._ Sa main s'aventura sur son dos, osa copier le contour de ses hanches.

« _Déshabillez-moi !_ »

L'utilisation du vouvoiement les rapprochait comme les éloignait. Ils ne se tutoyaient jamais. Par respect et par peur d'être trop proches. La situation n'avait pas changé.

_Sachez m'hypnotiser, m'envelopper, me capturer. _

Elle posa un pied sur la porte. Il laissa aventurer son regard là où on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir un bout de dentelle. Il délaça peu à peu ses bottes. Les fit tomber dans un bruit sourd.

Elle le priva de sa canne et recula jusqu'à toucher le matelas. D'un coup précis, il l'allongea, la faisant chuter sur le lit.

_Déshabillez-moi !_

Ses mains caressèrent ses jambes au travers de ses bas. Si doux. La respiration de Cuddy s'accéléra. Il devait les lui enlever… Maintenant….

Mais il en avait décidé autrement. Se faufilant sous sa robe, il la débarrassa du plus petit vêtement qu'elle portait.

Elle frissonna.

« House… »

_Avec délicatesse… en souplesse… et doigté_

Elle se redressa, lui enleva son t-shirt, détacha sa ceinture. Il l'arrêta.

« _Pas trop vite…_ »

Elle lui sourit. Il captura ses lèvres un moment puis chercha son cou. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses fesses. Il tomba sur elle. La parsema de baisers.

_Choisissez bien les mots  
Dirigez bien vos gestes  
Ni trop lents, ni trop lestes, sur ma peau_

Il recula puis, lentement, retira ses bas. Il s'amusa à effleurer ses jambes. La température monta. Leur respiration devenait de plus en plus lourde et difficile. Mais que faisait-il là ?

Sa robe tomba. Nue… Elle était nue… _Frémissante et offerte._ Sans dire un mot, il se coucha à ses côtés, en boxer.

_De votre main experte… allez-y..._

Il profita de ce corps qui avait été l'objet de son imagination durant longtemps. Il enveloppa sa poitrine d'une main alors que, de l'autre, il remonta le long de ses jambes. Sa barbe égratignait sa peau aux endroits sensibles.

_Maintenant tout de suite… allez vite_

Le désir s'intensifia. _I'm horny._ Elle ne voulait attendre plus longtemps. Elle le plaqua sur le dos et le délivra de son boxer. Elle murmura son prénom, son nom. _Please_ Elle ne savait plus lequel utiliser. Puis, elle l'attira contre elle.

_Sachez me posséder… me consommer… me consumer._

Elle lui présenta un préservatif qu'il envoya dans un coin de la pièce. _I Want to make a baby._ Il se plaça sur elle, s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide. Il écarta ses cuisses d'un geste sûr. _You're hot…_

_  
Conduisez-vous en homme  
Soyez l'homme... A-gi-ssez!_

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa à nouveau. Frôlement de torses, il enroula sa langue autour de la sienne et la pénétra.

Doux mais ferme. _I heard you were good._

Elle rapprocha son basin du sien, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ondula à son rythme. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement.

Elle reprit le contrôle. Il caressa sa poitrine, son dos. Il profita de ses hanches, de ses fesses rebondies… _I'm that good._ Il grogna.

_Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi  
Et vous... déshabillez-vous !_

Elle le griffa, à plusieurs reprises, laissant de longues traces sur son dos.

Il laissa reposer tout son poids sur elle. Le plaisir les submergea.

« Cuddy ? »

Elle l'embrassa. _So you'll shut up._

«Merci House. » _It's been a while_

Ils échangèrent un regard.

_Why I MUST have sex with you__ ?_

Parce que c'était indescriptiblement agréable, exaltant, enivrant…

Encore !

FIN


End file.
